1. Technical Field
This Specification is generally directed to hardware performance monitoring systems, such as adaptive voltage scaling, in which hardware performance is used in controlling the supply of power to a component or circuitry based on performance requirements.
2. Related Art
Adaptive voltage scaling (AVS) may be used to control the supply of power to components or circuitry based on hardware performance requirements. An example AVS system may include multiple delay cells coupled in series, where the speed of the delay cells varies based on a supply voltage. A signal can be sent through the delay cells, and the supply voltage can be adjusted until the signal reaches a first one of the delay cells and not a second one of the delay cells. In this way, the AVS system can be used in controlling a supply voltage necessary to achieve a desired level of performance.